The World In Trinity
by LadyEtelka
Summary: Hidden from the Modern World,R 2 Isolated Worlds. The HiddenVillages of Ninjas & the Society of Wizards. What happens when Someone knows about all 3? GWHPNaruto SLASH.
1. Prologue

Summary Hidden from the Technological World, Are 2 Isolated Worlds. The Hidden-Villages of Ninjas and the Concealed Society of Wizards. What happen when Someone knows about all 3? GW/HP/Naruto SLASH

Spoiler warnings: Harry Potter before book 5 because I Hated books 5 & 6. (don't fancy 4 either… oh well)

Naruto after the fight with Haku & Zabuza, As I only saw up to DVD no.4.

Also I only ever saw Gundam Wing Endless Waltz, so it's Set after they finally exploded their Gundams.

Disclaimers: This is FAN-fiction so the main characters don't belong to moi.

SLASH means Same-Sex couples of mainly the male variety. If you have issues with homosexuality, You have been warned, so there is no need to complain if you decide to read it anyway.

Rating: PG (And I want it to stay that way.)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Prologue – The State of Things at the Moment

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto's pov

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto watched as Sasuke trained with Kakashi. His movements graceful, deadly.

'He can have anyone he wants, Why should he choose me?'

'You Make him choose you. You are his other-half-of-soul, only you can make him truly happy. So see to his happiness Kit.' Growled a husky voice inside Naruto's head.

Naruto stopped to think for awhile, before bouncing of to talk to Sakura.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sasuke's pov

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sasuke stared in surprise as both Sakura & Naruto walked towards the training grounds with their lunch... arm in arm.

'What the... Something must be up, what is She thinking using Naruto like that. As if parading like a slut with another boy will get me interested in Her! If she Hurts Naruto's feelings I'll...'

Sasuke shook his head at the unusual train of thought. He must be getting weak... He should get back to training.

"No more Sasuke, Lunch is here." Kakashi commented, already reading his hentai Come-Come-Paradise book.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto's pov

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto bounced back to his apartment for dinner on a high.

Having easily convinced Sakura that he only wanted to be friends, all he'd heard from her all day was about Sasuke's likes & dislikes that His Fan Club had learnt. Surely now he can make Sasuke happy!

Flopping onto his Bed he contemplated the ceiling while trying to figure out how best to put his new knowledge to use.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When Sasuke peeked in Naruto's apartment window, having decided to take his team-mate to Ichiraku Ramen in order to get to the bottom of this 'new development' He unconsciously smiled to see a very cute Naruto fast asleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Draco's pov

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ah, There he was. His lifemate, The beloved Bane of his existence.

What a weird thing to think about the one you love, but you see his beloved was Harry-bloody-golden-Potter.

Harry was his secret-true-love, because everyone knew Harry hated the Slytherins. Noone knew how much he loved Harry,

because everyone knows how much Harry hates him... Yes, Harry Potter Hates Draco Malfoy.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry's pov

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry yawned as he put away the last book and went to leave the Library. It was only 15 minutes to Curfew and he was feeling surprisingly sleepy.

He could feel Draco's gaze as he walked out of the library. 'So what does He want?' Harrry wondered curiously.

Strangely enough, a small part of him hoped Draco would pick a fight, So they could exchange some insults.

Harry shook his head, the lack of sleep from those nightmares must be getting to him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Heero's pov

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Heero watched as Duo slept, his hands curled possessively around Duo's famous braid.

The moment Heero had failed to kill the captured pilot 02, He'd known in that moment that Duo was his soulmate.

The fact that he was gay hadn't fazed Heero as much as it had the catholic-raised Duo, What had fazed Heero was the fact that he could feel at all.

Even after Duo had accepted that he was gay and that they were a couple, it had still taken him awhile to accept that Heero wasn't going to die... no matter how much Heero tried.

In fact, It was only tonight that Duo had admitted that he loved Heero. After which Heero could feel the bond between them strengthen, And so Duo fell asleep with Heero's promise never to take suicide missions ever again drifting in his ears.

Heero dozed off with a smile on his face.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Please tell me what you think.

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope, They're not mine.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 1: Lady of Dreams

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Heero's PoV

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Somehow you just knew you were dreaming, standing in the fog with two other boys you'd never met before. But noone questioned it. Then suddenly Someone behind you spoke.

"Hello Boys." She said as she materialised out of the fog. Immediately all three boys almost simultaneously whirled around and shifted into their battle stance, Your faithful gun drawed a bead on a silvery lady with long white hair.

"Please, put up your gun, lower your wand and hide your kunai. I come in peace." They relaxed and put away their weapons, eyeing the lady and each other.

"Yo Lady, What are we doing here?" the Boy with Blond messy hair and a bright orange jacket rudely asked.

"I have brought you here because we are reaching a crossroads in time and soon your separate worlds will collide." As the Lady spoke the fog receded to reveal them standing in the doorway to a great circular library.

There were two spiral staircases on each side of the room leading up to the next levels. In the center of the room sat four very wide leather armchairs. As soon as he noticed them, The Lady was suddenly sitting on the deep-green coloured armchair facing the door, Her silvery-white dress vividly outlined by the colour.

"Whoa!" The Blond exclaimed... loudly.

"Please, Take a seat." Her suggestion echoed by a graceful gesture. "I have a lot to say."

She waited while they took their seats. "First, I'll Introduce everyone..."

She gestured to the Loud-Blond. "Kazama Naruto, also known as the Loudest Ninja in Konoha, the hidden village of the leaf."

"Excuse me Lady, but you have it wrong. I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto announced

"When you were born Naruto, Your Mother died in labour. In his grief your Father used a forbidden seal that took his entire life-energy to imprison the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside a newborn infant. So Kazama Arashi, The Fourth Hokage, turned the village's greatest enemy into it's strongest protection by sealing it inside his beloved son & heir, You Naruto."

Naruto gaped, for once shocked speechless.

Next she gestured to a quiet boy with messy brown hair, glasses, vivid green eyes and wearing what seemed to be a black cotton dressing gown.

"Harry James Potter, of the Potter line, the last direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor. On the matrilineal side Of the Evans line of Squibs, The only remaining descendant of Merlin. Also Known as The-Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry Gasped slightly and stared at the lady."How did you... Why didn't I know?"

"You know your destiny but have no knowledge of your hidden powers. In fact there is alot that Dumbledore has kept from you in order to control you. I shall remedy that, I promise you."

Harry glared at the floor,silently fuming.

The lady smiled sadly before turning to you. "Harada-chibi, Lowe Hercules or Yuy Heero. Your name is unimportant. What is important is that you are Anakha, The Wild-Card, The-One-With-No-Destiny. You have found & fully bonded with your Lifemate, correct?"

Heero grunted a reply. "Hnn"

'Yes, and you have fought a war and brought peace to a people who vilified your name and despised you. You managed to achieve all this without full access and knowledge of your powers."

The effect of that statement was like lightening. The lady was subjected to the full force of a Heero Death-Glare (tm.)

"Explain." was all he said.

"And Indeed I shall, as Powers & Abilities is the first of several topics I brought you here to discuss. But first, would you mind if I brought your soulmate here? Then, when you return to your life in the morning you will know this is more than a dream, for he shall remember as well." Heero nodded and a blink later a young violet-eyed boy with long chestnut hair appeared on Heero's lap.

"What the HELL!" Duo gave a surprised smile at Heero but scowled at the lady "What do You want with MY Heero."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Interesting ne?

I managed to figure out the problem with stuffed up processing thanks to Rorshachs Blot

(Genius Author! Definite Must Read!)


	3. Chapter 2

Aside from what I mentioned in the Spoiler Warnings at the start of the Prologue, all the rest of my knowledge comes from fan-fiction so I have No Idea what's canon or fanon. Feel free to Review with any Information that you think I should know, Critiques or even plot Ideas (God knows I Need them.)

Anyone who STILL believes that I, Lady Etelka, own Gundam Wing, Harry Potter, Naruto or Sailor Moon needs to be safely contained in a nice padded white room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry's P.O.V.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

What do You want with MY Heero?" The boy with the long braid demanded loudly to the lady.

"Duo Maxwell, 02, Shinigami. This is a peaceful discussion to inform these three boys and prepare them for when two united enemies wage war on the hidden societies. Our first topic is Powers & Abilities, If I may continue?"

Her tone of voice reminded me of Professor McGonagall at her most disapproving, an icy scold that had me and Naruto hang our heads like school boys. Heero however just glared at the lady. I watched as he drew Duo closer to him and wrapped a possessive hand around his braid, giving it a tug to shut Duo up.

"Hey Lady, You're not going to bring anyone here from Konoha here, are you?" Naruto exclaimed nervously. I blinked in surprise, after knowing Neville I didn't think anyone could do nervous so... loudly.

"Naruto, you know who your life-mate is and you haven't told him yet. So, once we have finished discussing Powers & Abilities we shall bring him here for our next topics, Enemies & Destiny. Then because Harry does not know who his life-mate is, we shall bring in someone from his world who can explain Life-mates & Inheritances in more detail."

"Now, First Topic: Powers & Abilities." Both Naruto & Duo jumped when a book appeared open on her lap.

"Where did that come from?" "Jeez Lady, Ya tryin' ta give me a heart-attack?" Duo's loud exclamation had quickly followed Naruto's. Heero glared at her, probably blaming his ringing ears on her for startling Duo.

Strangely she seemed to find that amusing, She had a twinkle in her eyes that made Dumbledore's look dull. Once they had calmed down, she continued.

"First in order of age, We have Kazama Naruto, 13yrs old. Your Abilities have been forced into fruition in order to protect your life mate. I suggest you start practicing your Chakra-Control Techniques, as you will soon start merging with the Kyuubi."

Naruto yelped "WHAT! But I don't want to!" He started to panic

"Relax. You will still be Naruto as long as you retain control of your merged chakra. The Kyuubi Personality will simply fade away." I couldn't help but smile at Naruto's over-the-top expressions of Relief.

"The abilities gained when merged include: A significant increase in Chakra and Increased senses of smell, sight, sound and taste. You will find it easier to track & hunt. Your reflexes will increase and strong survival instincts will emerge, along with them a fight or flight response that you will have to watch in social situations. Your life mate will be irreplaceable during this time of adjustment."

Naruto Yahooed and bounced in his seat "I'm gonna be so strong, I'll be Hokage for sure!" I couldn't help a joyful laugh at his happiness, When he didn't look like calming down The lady gave a quiet cough. To my surprise, Naruto gave her a sheepish grin and settled down.

"These are all the abilities that come from the Kyuubi & Seal. However your ability to hear the thoughts of the Kyuubi Personality and other people is yours alone. This ability is called Telepathy. The reason you are mot bombarded by everyone's surface thoughts is because the Kyuubi is shielding you from outside thoughts. I'm sure you can get it to teach you how to erect and maintain your own shielding. You will need strong shields if you choose to come to Hogwarts." Naruto nodded pensively as he thought about it.

The lady turned and smiled at me. "Next we have Harry Potter, aged 15yrs old." All of a sudden I felt excited and nervous.

"Due to the Elven-Blood inherited from your father's side, You have a strong connection to all creatures be they Natural or Magical. You can also talk to any animals in their language. The ability to speak Parseltongue is not something you inherited from Voldemort but a natural extension of your abilities. You know you should talk to Fawkes sometime."

"When you either turn 16 or fully bond to your life mate, you will inherit the full force of your powers. It's a double Inheritance, as from your mother's side you inherit some abilities from the highly endangered Fae. These include the ability to see magic, both constructed spells such as wards or portkeys and natural magic. While wizards only draw on their inborn magic, you could draw magic from nature to bolster your strength. There is only a certain amount of magic you can handle of course.

With your Elven Inheritance, on top of being able to talk to any creature, you will also be able to take on the form of any creature you choose."

I dragged a hand through my hair, "So I'm a Fairy and an Elf who can talk to the animals and nature... No wonder I'm Gay, It's like a walking stereotype!"

Duo and Naruto burst out laughing... Heero even smiled. A small one mind you, but a smile nonetheless. The laughter was so contagious that you couldn't help but join in. "Oh, I like you." Duo muttered between giggles.

Again The Lady cleared her throat and we all calmed down. "Along with your inherited powers you also have demonstrated Tele-empathic abilities. Tele-empathy is the ability to sense or receive other peoples emotions and send or project emotions... The ability to sense what people are feeling is the most common, The ability to then affect that persons feelings is the rarest of the psychic abilities. Combined with the curse scar and link Voldemort forced on you, This has resulted in the nightmares that you receive from Voldemort which are all emotion-based."

I tentatively raised my hand to get her attention, a question was bugging me. "But just yesterday I had a dream in which 'The Riddle-wart' was plotting to steal something from the Department of Mysteries, I think it's a prophecy. But there was no emotion in the dream really."

The Lady nodded thoughtfully. "Riddle is accomplished in both occlumency and leglimency, the pale magic imitations of telepathy and mental shielding, He has obviously found out about your link and has sent you the dream in order to trap you. Once you have proper shielding, you'll be able to control the nightmares, and tell which is a true dream and which is false. Another plus is that Occlumency is so blatantly obvious that it's remarkably easy to guard against and even baffle by controlling what is seen. Tele-empathy is by nature, subtle. It is highly likely that he would not even be aware of an attack, let alone be able to guard against it."

I nodded thoughtfully, cheerfully thinking of school nights without nightmares.

"Finally, Heero Yuy, aged 17 years old. Trained from an early age as an assassin, then terrorist, You have been unconsciously using your to keep your self alive. Your inherited ability is… oh my. Heero your Father was one of the last pure Keltara. This is rare, Your people were great travellers throughout the universe. There were once Keltara colonies on Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and one of it's moons Callisto, Mars and both it's moons Phobos and Deimos, Mercury, Venus and Earth's Moon."

"Why not Earth?" I asked. There were a million questions I also wanted to ask, but somehow I couldn't speak them.

"When they settled in the Solar system, Humans on earth had formed civilisations, your ancient cities and empires. The Keltara brokered a peace of sorts with the major Magical Empires on Earth by giving their firstborn Daughters in Marriage to princes of Japan, Greece and China. Then something went horribly wrong, a botched invasion attempt or something. On last the day of the Engagement celebrations for the Crown-Princess of the Moon and the Crown-Prince of Japan, They were all wiped out." The Lady shook her head sadly, Then she straightened her posture

"We're getting off topic, It is your powers we are discussing. No offence Heero, But you never really needed Wing when You Can Fly!" I saw Heero blink in what I believe to be surprise behind his emotionless mask.

"The Keltara could call up wings made of energy, similar to that of the Angelic races. They also travelled through space in atmospheric bubbles… I suggest you don't attempt to try that until I can find someone to correctly teach you how."

Heero's eyes were wide now, and he gravely nodded at The Lady.

"Your body also has a highly acclerated healing rate compared to the normal human. Combined with this is you have an incredibly resilient Immune System. This helped keep you alive during That Bastards Training, but it is not the result of anything He did to you." I watched as Heero's hands fisted in Duo's long braid before Duo turned to give him a hug.

"The Keltara are highly magical beings, If you so choose I know you will find it easy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Oy Lady, Heero's not going anywhere without me!" Duo exclaimed. The lady merely waved her hand to reveal… a pink stick. "Just give this a wave, Duo."

"Just 'cause I'm gay's no reason to make it a pink stick." Duo grumbled as he snatched the stick from The Lady, getting a snicker from Naruto. I recognized the tester-wand and watched intently, Hermione once said the first streamer from your wand said something about the magic and personality of the wizard.

Duo jumped back as black bats flew out of the wand in a stream of gold and silver sparkles. "Whoa, Cool!" Duo waved the wand again, replicating the effects a second and third time before it stopped working. So he's very strong then, to get it more than once. I also saw both Silver and Gold sparkles, so he's borderline Slytherin and Gryffindor. Sometimes the line between the two rival houses was as fine as a simple question though. I must remember to find out what the black bats meant.

"You definitely have some magic in your blood Duo Maxwell. I wouldn't be surprised to find both of you in Slytherin or in Gryffindor House with Harry." I smiled happily at the Idea of them in my house, they could win the House and Quidditch cups easily.

"Despite your lack of born knowledge of the Wizarding World I'm certain it will be remarkably easy for you to learn. After all Heero, You have inherited your mother's exceptionally high IQ." Heero nodde and hid his face in Duo's hair. Probably calming down, I used to respond the same way when someone told me I had my mothers eyes.

"I have now finished with this topic of discussion." The Lady closed her book with a snap and Naruto jumped when it disappeared. "Before our next topic Naruto, shall I bring your life-mate here?"


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a Non-For-Profit Fanfiction. (I think.)

Just a Friendly reminder, this story Is A.U.

Dedicated to UranusDragon, You Asked for it! ;D lol

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Previously:

"I have now finished with this topic of discussion." The Lady closed her book with a snap and Naruto jumped when it disappeared. "Before our next topic Naruto, shall I bring your life-mate here?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Naruto POV)

I gulped nervously and nodded. Expecting Sasuke to appear there and then... but the Lady wasn't finished talking.

"You have yet to court your life-mate or even indicate your interest to him... and I will not do that for you, understood?"

"Yeah Lady, I Understand. Just bring my teme here, Okay?" I demanded.

I barely had time to finish talking and there he was, sliding into a defensive taijutsu position right in front of me... Wearing only a pair of black satin boxers. Oh my... Excuse me while I wipe the blood from under my nose.

I know I was blushing as the Lady told Sasuke-teme to calm down, I could even hear her Response to his silent glare-questions

"...This is a peaceful discussion. I have brought you here to be witness to the second and third topics up for discussion."

I just wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying, too busy ogling Sasuke's...form, yes his form. I really should pay attention.

"...Why don't you sit down next to Naruto there so that we may finally continue." The Lady scolded. I know I blushed. Sasuke... sitting next to me on the same armchair? I fidgeted aside a bit to give him some room, only to sigh almost silently when he sat on the chair's arm. Sasuke would have heard me, but luckily The Lady and Duo loudly sighed at the same time.

"Our Next Topic is Enemies and Destinies, Before we start I'd like to repeat my earlier statement to Heero. You are Anakha, The One with No Destiny. I'm merely reporting this to you in the hope that you might see fit to interfere. However this is not a decree or set mission, the choice is yours."

After Heero nodded to her, The Lady opened her hands and another large book appeared in them. Sasuke flinched in surprise, but Duo and I noticed and shared giggles. As fighters we hated surprises like that, but as Shinobi we weren't meant to show surprise, or any emotion really... Stupid rule.

"We will start 5 decades ago when a young wizard left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The same school that Harry now goes to... His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. He took minor job for a year, before disappearing on a long vacation. When he returned he called himself the Dark Lord Voldemort and started a reign of Terror on the Wizarding society so terrible, that to this day, majority of wizards in Europe refuse to say his name out of fear... Even though he'd been banished almost 13 years ago."

"It is the missing time between Tom Marvolo Riddle's disappearance and Lord Voldemort's appearance that we shall cover first... as it was during this time that Riddle managed to travel into the Fire Country, through to the hidden ninja village of Sound. There he met up with an S-class missing-nin by the name of Orochimaru.

In Orochimaru, Riddle found a like mind and source of inspiration. The Dark-Mark that Riddle uses is based on the snake-bite curse-seal Orochimaru created to bind his followers loyalty to him. To fully describe this curse-seal, We will describe it's effect on a young leaf-ninja that was bitten.

The Boy in question was the prodigy of his clan, but Orochimaru managed to sneak the snakebite seal on him without anyone noticing, even him. The effects were gradual, but immediately the seal began to disrupt and drain his chakra. It also manipulated is thoughts and feelings, making him feel weaker and inferior. This is designed to make him draw on the seal, at which point he'd be flooded with tainted chakra and nor-adrenaline, along with mental conditioning that would make him loyal to Orochimaru... The reason it failed this time is because the boy didn't know he'd been bitten.

Instead of drawing on the seal, he searched his clan's forbidden scrolls and then murdered his best friend in order to obtain a higher level in the family's bloodline... What wasn't recorded is the temporary insanity caused by the act of betrayal followed by activation of the new level. With that, on top of the Curse-seal His mind snapped. He then killed every single member of his clan but one.

I could see Sasuke pale in shock… And I growled out. "All but, one… Why didn't he kill Sasuke?"

"Good Question, Sasuke was the last of the Uchiha clan that Itachi encountered that day… I believe that with his bloodlust mostly appeased and being confronted by his beloved baby brother, Itachi found a flicker of sanity. It was to protect that sanity that he kept you alive Sasuke, and he gave you the task of avenging the clan in order to keep his brother chasing after him." Sasuke nodded his understanding and leant against the armchair's high back for support as he digested it all.

"After Itachi fled Konoha Village, a group of missing-nins called the Akatsuki found Itachi before Orochimaru could. Their leader removed the curse seal… Due to abilities borrowed from his…" The lady paused before looking straight at me. "…aibou."

Shimatta, she meant Bijuu, This Akatsuki Leader was a Demon-Holder like me! I must have made some sort of sound, because Sasuke flicked me a "What's-wrong-with-you-Dobe" look.

"Orochimaru was furious. Not only did his little experiment fail… but he annihilated the Uchiha Bloodline, making it almost impossible for Orochimaru to gain the coveted Sharingan… Almost."

Almost… Shit, Sasuke. My Teme is the only other one with the Sharingan

"The final and ultimate objective of the curse-seal is to provide Orochimaru with a way to cheat death… by taking over the cursed person's body. It will only work once in a decade, at a set point and time. With his deadline fast approaching, Orochimaru needs to find the perfect body."

"WELL HE'S NOT GETTING SASUKE'S!" I screamed, jumping out of my seat in anger

(AN: knocking Sasuke off his seat in the process. )

"Shut Up, Usurakontachi." Sasuke growled, I turned to see him sitting on the floor.

"Sasuke-Teme… Why are you sitting on the floor?" I scratched my head in confusion as Harry and Duo burst out laughing


End file.
